Link (Hyrule Warriors)
Summary Link (リンク Rinku?) is the main protagonist and an incarnation of Link from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. He is a promising yet inexperienced trainee soldier who seeks to defend Hyrule and serve Princess Zelda. Unbeknownst to either himself or his fellow soldiers, he is actually the reborn spirit of the Legendary Hero and chosen bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A | 3-A Name: Link Origin: Hyrule Warriors Gender: Male Age: In his teens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Blasts, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can call upon the Fairies to fight for him, Can see and attack ghosts, Bears the Triforce of Courage Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can kill King Dodongos with ease and fight Argorok) | Multi-Continent level (Able to defeat Cia) | Universe level (Could fight off Ganondorf with the full Triforce) Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Can run circle around King Dodongos and can react to Beamos beams) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | At least Sub-Relativistic+ with MFTL reactions/combat speed (On par with a full Triforce-enhanced Ganondorf) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Capable of knocking around King Dodongos, should be almost if not as strong physically as Darunia) | Class T via power-scaling | At least Class E (Can physically contend with a full Triforce-enhanced Ganondorf) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Universal with the Master Sword Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from enemies such as King Dodongos and Argorok) | Multi-Continent level (Can withstand hits from Cia) | Universe level (Could contend with Ganon, who had the complete Triforce) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range normally. Varies from tens of meters to hundreds of meters with magic and area of effect attacks. Cross-universal via magic and reality warping in End Game. Standard Equipment: Knight's Sword, Fire Rod (Which can transform into an ax or a cannon), Great Fountain Fairy, Silver Gauntlets plus accompanying Iron Ball, Spinner, Bow and Arrows, Bombs, Boomerang | As before, plus the Master Sword Intelligence: As the legendary Hero of Courage, Link is a born fighter, possessing nearly instantaneous mastery of any weapon he acquires. Despite his lack of experience, he is a skilled and powerful swordsman capable of temporarily holding off Cia's generals even before he unlocked the power of the Triforce of Courage. He eventually proves himself to be a resourceful and capable leader on the battlefield, leading his armies alongside Impa and Zelda, defeating Cia's armies and eventually his archnemesis Ganondorf. Weaknesses: Can be overconfident on occasion. | As before. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Focus Spirit: Temporarily provides a dramatic increase in his speed and to a lesser extent his attack power and toughness. When the technique's time runs out, Link releases one final, powerful attack. ** Focus Spirit Attack (Sword): Alternatively, by performing a special attack during Focus Spirit, Link can perform a single forward thrust that damages opponents in a large forward range and exposes their weak point. Immediately ends the Focus Spirit state. Other Focus Spirit Attacks also expose weak points and immediately end the Focus Spirit state. ** Focus Spirit Attack (Magic Rod): Calls a meteor from the skies to impact the earth. ** Focus Spirit Attack (Gauntlets): Supercharges his gauntlets with lightning whilst throwing the iron ball skyward, then punches the ball forward as it descends, plowing through enemies in its path. ** Focus Spirit Attack (Great Fairy): The Great Fairy summons a miniature fountain with a wave of Fairies and blows them at her enemies. ** Focus Spirit Attack (Horseback): Performs an upward slash that knocks enemies into the air, then repeatedly stomps upon them with his horse as they hit the earth, before stomping one last time to release an energy shockwave. ** Focus Spirit Attack (Spinner): Flips into the air, then punches his Spinner into the earth, creating an explosion of electricity. * Special Attack (Sword): Link charges energy into his blade, then charges forward while performing multiple consecutive spin attacks. * Special Attack (Magic Rod): Link points the Magic Rod skyward, and it opens up, releasing a fiery dragon that corkscrews ahead for a moderate distance. The attack can hit enemies behind Link as the dragon coils behind him. * Special Attack (Gauntlets): Link throws the Iron Ball into the ground, jumps up, and pulls the chain, creating earthquakes. *'Special Attack (Great Fairy):' The Great Fairy takes to the sky, where a Moon akin to the one from Majora's Mask lies. She directs it to the ground, where it hits and crushes enemies below it. * Special Attack (Horseback): Charges forward on horseback whilst sheathed in a wind barrier before sliding to a stop and stabbing forward, creating an energy blast. * Special Attack (Spinner): Link sets out two Spinners ahead to the right and left, then charges forward on a third, knocking the first two ahead in their respective directions and blasting lightning straight ahead of Link. Key: Early Game | Post-Acquiring the Master Sword | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Links Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Koei Tecmo